Clyde's Party
by Bistoico-Randomness
Summary: Clyde decides to throw a party and wants to invite everyone. But with lots of Alcohol for the teens it was impossible not to get drunk, and things go further than he expected.  Rated M for later chapters. Variou parings, lots of yaoi.


_First fic I'm uploading here so please be nice ;3;.  
>I know this chapter isn't big.. but I'll try to make bigger ones .<br>Anyways.. I hope you people like it ;u;_

_And oh yeah... South park doesn't belong to me.. in case you haven't noticed -w-_

* * *

><p>"Hey Craig!", Clyde yelled, running in Craig's direction. He then stopped right in front of Craig, who flipped him off.<p>

"What is it?", Craig said, but it was noticeable in his voice that he didn't really care.

"I was thinking of throwing a party next Friday, what do you think?", Clyde sounded excited, and at that moment noticed that Tweek was standing behind Craig, twitching as always. "Oh, hi Tweek. I didn't see you, sorry."

"H-hi. GAH! I-it's o-okay…", Tweek just kept twitching, and took a sip of the coffee that was in his thermos.

"Well…", Craig finally replied. "That sounds like a good idea…"

"Really? You really think so?", Clyde was so happy with Craig's reply, that he almost started jumping.

"Yeah. And who do you plan to invite?"

"Maybe… Everyone."

"GAH! W-wait… E-everyone?"

"Yes… Everyone.", Clyde looked at them with a big grin. Craig only stared at him, and his grin started to slowly fade. "Bad idea?"  
>Craig only kept staring at Clyde, without saying a thing. He just stared… while Tweek twitched frenetically behind him. Clyde took that as an yes for his question.<p>

"Aaww… But it'll be fun…", Clyde said, while pouting.

"Then do as you wish.", Craig replied instantly. "Now I'm going… C'mon Tweek."

"GAH! B-bye Clyde…"

"Bye…"

Craig turned his back at Clyde and started to walk away. Tweek followed him, and, in no time, he was walking right at Craig's side. They just walked away, leaving Clyde there… alone.

'Well… I'll go home then', he thought.

And so, there he went, walking slowly. He didn't have anything to do at home, so he decided that he would call everyone that he could think of to invite them to the party. Well, he could start doing that while he walked, but his cellphone ran out of battery.

As soon has he got home he quickly ran to his room, and tried to find his cellphone's charger. With a messy room like his it was hard to find anything, except for Playboy Magazines. He really had a lot of them… but of course, that's what you'd expect from a sixteen year old teenager.

After some minutes, and some quick glances at the interior of the magazines, he finally found his charger and quickly put his cellphone charging. When it had a fair amount of battery he started to call everyone that was in his contacts list, well, at least every girl. For his surprise every single one of them accepted his invitation.

Then it was time to call the guys. He picked them carefully, making sure that he wouldn't invite the wrong ones. Again, every single one of them accepted the invitation, but no one wanted to help him with the party preparations, they always said that they had something else to do. But there was one person left: Kevin Stoley.

Clyde clicked on Kevin's name, and then on his number, and his cellphone started to call him. This time Clyde didn't hear that annoying "ring ring" that the cellphone made. Kevin's cellphone had a music, a really catchy music for that matter. Unconsciously Clyde started to sing. He didn't know why he knew that music, but the fact is that he did.

Then Kevin picked up and Clyde instantly stopped singing.

"_Hello_, Kevin said.

"Hi Kevin… it's me, Clyde."

"_Yeah, I know. I have your name on my cellphone."_

Now Clyde felt really stupid.

"_Why are you calling?_", Kevin continued.

"Well… I'm throwing a party next Friday, and I'm inviting everyone… so you're also invited."

"_Really? Cool._", Kevin made a short pause. "_But wouldn't it be easier, and cheaper, just to send a text to everyone?_"

Now Clyde felt really, really, stupid. And Kevin just made a record, he made Clyde feel stupid two times in the space of four minutes.

"Well… I prefer to talk to the person I'm inviting.", Clyde hoped that Kevin would fall for that one.

"You just didn't remember, did you?"

"Ugh… no.", apparently he didn't fall for it. "Oh yeah, one more thing, would you mind helping me with the preparations?"

There was silence for 1 minute, Kevin must have been thinking.

"I don't really have anything to do, so I guess I don't mind.", Clyde was sure he heard a smile form in Kevin's face.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you Kevin! Really… thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem dude." Kevin laughed a bit at the way that Clyde thanked him. "Now I have to go, call me if you need anything."

"Okay!"

"And oh yeah, try not to sing next time.", and Kevin turned off.

Did he really hear Clyde singing?


End file.
